bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mailbox
Mailbox is a main character on Blue's Clues and Blue's Clues & You!. Description Mailbox is a cheerful object of his namesake. He lives at the foot of the pathway in front of the Blue's Clues house. He likes to make others laugh and wants to become a comedian when he grows up. He speaks with a thick New York accent. Mailbox sits on a post outside when he is not delivering the mail. When he has a letter for Steve or Joe, he uses an extension arm to enter through the living room window to the right of the Thinking Chair. His extension arm is impractically long and can transport him anywhere. Mailbox's favorite hobbies are delivering letters and telling jokes. In almost every episode, Steve or Joe sing a special song ("Mailtime") before Mailbox delivers a letter. On some rare occasions, such as in "Blue's Big Pajama Party," Mailbox makes a special nighttime mail delivery. Mailbox's catchphrases are "Mail's here, mail's here!" and "You're welcome!" Since Mailbox lives in front of the Blue's Clues house, he is usually the first person to greet visitors. In the first four seasons, Mailbox is also the first character to appear in each episode. When the opening sequence begins, he is seen smiling and swaying back and forth on his post, like a kind of silent greeting to the viewers. In the original series, Mailbox was voiced by Michael Rubin. Rubin was one of the show's two main music composers, along with Nick Balaban, and wrote almost all of the series' score and songs. Rubin was always credited under his stage name, "Seth O'Hickory." Looks Mailbox is mostly dark purple. His face is on his door, which is a lighter shade of purple and has a silver latch at the top. He has a bright pink flag, which is connected to him with a small purple bolt. His eyes are white and oval-shaped with black pupils. His mouth is pink, matching his flag. When Mailbox is shown outside, he is usually positioned on a long post. The post was purple in earlier episodes and the opening sequence. Starting with "A Snowy Day," it became grayish black. However, it was still purple in the opening sequence until season four. In the reboot, Mailbox's design is slightly updated. His body gets a metallic shine, and he has some visible dents. He also has a tongue and a more reddish mouth. He is voiced by Doug Murray. Appearances Mailbox appears in every episode of Blue's Clues with the exception of "The Legend of the Blue Puppy." His first appearance was in the pilot episode, "Blue Prints." In addition to the original show, Mailbox appears in the "Meet Blue's Baby Brother" episode of Blue's Room and in the documentary "Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue." Trivia *In the UK version, Mailbox's name is changed to Postbox. *Mailbox's favorite party game was originally musical chairs. This is the answer to Blue's Clues in "Mailbox's Birthday". However, in the later episode "Blue's Birthday," he says his favorite game is Pin the Flag on Mailbox. *Mailbox is the third clue in "What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?" *He is the only character to have his age confirmed. (10 years old) *He is the first character in the series to celebrate a birthday *Mailbox is voiced by the same actor, Michael Rubin, throughout the entire series. *In "Shy," it is revealed that Blue was shy around Mailbox when she first met him. *According to "Colors Everywhere!," Mailbox's favorite color is yellow, like the letter he delivered in the same episode. *Five episodes do not feature Mailtime: "Blue's Big Musical," "Blue Takes You To School," "The Legend of the Blue Puppy," "Skidoo Adventure," and "The Fairy Tale Ball." Merchandise Blue's Clues Blue and Mailbox Eden Plush Toys.jpg|Plush by Eden Blue's Clues Mailbox Paramount Parks Coin Purse.jpg|Coin purse Blue's Clues Mailbox Finger Puppet Plush Toy.jpg|Plush finger puppet Blue's Clues Mailbox Matchbox Model Car.jpg|Matchbox toy car Blue's Clues Mailbox Party Figure - Tyco 1998.jpg|Party figure Blue's Clues Mailbox Play Mail Kit - Flying Colors 1998.jpg|Play mail kit Blue's Clues Mailbox Puzzle Toy - Tyco 1998.jpg|3-D puzzle Blue's Clues Mailbox and Tickety Tock Action Stampers.jpg|Action stamper Blue's Clues Mailbox Standard Figure - Tyco 1998.jpg|Standard figure Blue's Clues Mailbox Talking Toy - Tyco 1999.jpg|Talking toy Blue's Clues Mailbox Toy - Subway 1998.jpg|Subway toy Blue's Clues Mailbox Typing Toy - Mattel 2000.jpg|Typing keyboard Gallery Promotional images Blue's Clues Blue and Mailbox (Postbox).png Blue's Clues Mailbox.png Blues-Clues-Mailbox-Postbox-2D.png Blue's Clues Mailbox with Window.png Blue's Clues Mailbox with Letter.png Blues-Clues-Mailbox-2D.jpg Blues-Clues-Mailbox-outside.png Blues-Clues-Mailbox-and-Steve.jpg Blues-Clues-and-You-Mailbox-maze.png Blues-Clues-and-You-Mailbox-icon.png Book images Blues-Clues-Mailbox-stamps.jpg Blues-Clues-Mailbox-Chanukah.jpg Blues-Clues-Mailbox-Joe-book.jpg Blues-Clues-Mailbox-sleeping.jpg Blues-Clues-Mailbox-coloring.png Episode scenes Blues-Clues-Mailbox-looks-at-camera.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox and Blue.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox with Bow Tie.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox and Joe Making Faces.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Holding a Letter.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox with Umbrella.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Laughing.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox with Recycling Bin.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox with New York Decal.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox with Groucho Glasses.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Winking.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Winter.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Winking at Steve.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox and Joe in Playdates.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Whispering.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Upside Down.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Treasure Map.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Party Game.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Notebook.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Newspaper Hat.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Monkey Costume.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Medieval.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Headphones.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Extendo-Arm.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Dancing.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Contraptions.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Clue.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Birthday Present.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Animated Clue.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox and Turquoise.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox and Steve.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox with Steve s Letter Collection.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox with Soccer Ball.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Talking to Steve.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Outside with Joe.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Sleeping.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Open.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Kaleidoscope.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox in Window.jpg Mailbox_with_Party_Hat.jpg Mailbox_with_India_Arie.jpg Blues-Clues-and-You-2019-Mailbox.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Characters who were one of the three Blue's Clues Category:Objects Category:Blue's Clues Characters Category:Blue's Clues & You! Characters